Noche Sin Supervisión
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Sin papás cercas todo podía ser.


Noche Sin Supervisión.

-¡¿Qué?!- el desolado lamento de una adolescente y un pre-adolescente se oyó por toda la casa Hitsugaya. -¡Nosotros no somos niñeras!- se quejaron el par de hermanos a sus padres.

-No, no lo son.- masculló con calma su madre, Karin, mientras peinaba su largo cabello. –Si lo fueran les pagaríamos.-

-¡Ni aunque nos paguen lo haríamos!-

-Otra diferencia entre ustedes y una niñera.- siguió la mujer ahora atando su cabello en una coleta alta. –Es que a la niñera no podríamos obligarla, pero no les estamos dando una opción respecto a esto.- sonrió con burla a sus retoños.

-¡Pero, mamá…!...- continuaron lloriqueando.

-Suficiente.- los menores cerraron completamente la boca ante la orden de su padre, Toshiro. –Solo cuidaran a sus hermanitos, no a niños desconocidos con los que no sepan tratar, así que no quiero oír ninguna otra protesta.- ajustó su ropa y quitó una pelusa de su manga, ya completamente listo.

-¡Pero tenemos otras cosas que hacer!- volvieron a quejarse los dos hermanos.

-¿Cómo qué?- ambos padres alzaron las cejas, expectantes.

-Le prometí a mis amigos Kimi-chan y Hei que hoy veríamos una película.- se quejó la adolescente.

-Eso puedes hacerlo igual, Shimo, solo véanla con tus hermanitos.- Karin rodó los ojos ante el berrinche de su hija mayor.

-¡No es una película apta para niños de seis años!-

-¡¿A quién le importa eso?!- el pre-adolescente intervino. –Yo le prometí a los hijos del tío Ichigo y la tía Rukia-san que hoy jugaríamos un poco de futbol, ¡y a Kelly también!-

-Eso tampoco es un problema, Kiui.- habló ahora el Hitsugaya mayor. –Tenemos un patio muy grande, solo jueguen allí…-

-¿Y si rompemos una ventana no importa?- musitó con acidez.

-De todas maneras, ¿por qué tienen que salir toda la noche?- Shimo hizo pucheros.

-Porque nos invitaron a una fiesta con nuestros compañeros de trabajo de la jefatura, y su padre tiene que mejorar sus relaciones…-

-¡Oye, no es cierto!-

-Así que nos quedaremos ahí un buen rato, y luego saldremos a tener un poco de tiempo de caridad para nosotros solos.- ante eso último el albino sacó su mala cara. –Y no tenemos por qué contratar una niñera si ustedes dos ya están grandes y completamente capaces de cuidar de sus hermanitos pequeños.- sentenció sin piedad.

-¡Pero…!...-

-Sin peros.- frenó su padre de manera contundente y a Shimo y Kiui no les quedó otra opción más que resignarse a su suerte, su injusta suerte.

-Bien…- accedieron con un suspiro.

-Bien entonces.- su madre sonrió, tomando su chaqueta y un bolso. -¡Confiamos en ustedes!- sin más le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y salió de la habitación probablemente a despedirse de sus hijos más pequeños.

-Estarán conscientes de la condición delicada de su hermano más pequeño.- murmuró su padre mirándolos seriamente, a lo que asintieron. –Sé que él es muy inteligente, pero aun así cuídenlo muy bien, y llámennos solo sí pasa algo grave.- recalcó el grave.

-Sí, papá.- asintieron obedientemente, aunque refunfuñando por dentro.

-Muy bien, confió en ustedes.- salió de la habitación y sus hijos lo siguieron hasta que llegaron a la salida de la casa, donde su madre estaba llenándole las caritas de besos a los dos más pequeños de la casa.

-Adiós, mis bebés, cuídense mucho.- les frotó las mejillas cariñosamente y luego se despidió levantando una mano y sacudiendo los dedos de arriba a abajo.

-Adiós, niños, pórtense bien.- Toshiro acarició las dos cabelleras de los pequeños y luego hizo el mismo gesto que su esposa anteriormente, siendo correspondido por ambos niños.

-Sus hermanos cuidaran de ustedes.- Karin parecía indispuesta a dejar de sonreírle a sus chiquitos, por lo que su esposo comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la salida. -¡Adiós, los amo!- agito las manos mientras la forzaban a salir.

-Volvemos en unas horas.- su padre asomó la cabeza para decir eso último y luego se fue, pero luego volvió a asomar la cabeza. -¡Y no quemen la casa!- sin más se fue.

Los dos mayores suspiraron, mirando hacia abajo a sus hermanitos.

-¡Vamos a divertirnos mucho! ¿Verdad, Onee-san, Onii-chan?- el mayor de los gemelitos sonrió traviesamente, sus ojos turquesas brillando con un resplandor que a los dos mayores les causó escalofríos.

-Yo… creo que voy a llamar a mis amigos…- Shimo se apresuró en huir.

-¡Si, yo llamare a nuestros primos y a Kelly!- Kiui también salió corriendo.

-¿Y se supone que así nos cuidan?...- el menor de los gemelos rodó sus ojos negros y se fue escaleras arriba.

-¿Ehhh? ¡Oye, espérame!- corrió tras su hermano.

-¿Es que no puedes vivir cinco minutos sin perseguirme, Nii-chan?- murmuró con calma, su mirada inexpresiva.

-¡Eh, eso es cruel! ¿Qué tiene de malo querer estar contigo?- hizo pucheros.

El menor solo lo ignoró.

Media hora más tarde, a la casa llegaron cinco invitados, dos adolescentes, un chico castaño pelo-pincho de ojos dorados y una chica de corta cabellera rojo oscuro y ojos verdes claros, y tres niños, una niña de ojos azules oscuros con el cabello corto rosa pálido, y dos niños hermanos, uno de brillante cabellera anaranjada alborotada y ojos violáceos y otro de cabello negro largo hasta la barbilla y ojos color miel.

-¡Kimi-chan!- Shimo se lanzó sobre la chica pelirroja. –Oh, hola, Hei.- agitó una mano hacia el castaño, que hizo una mueca y rodo los ojos, sin molestarse en saludarla de vuelta.

-¡Ruichi, Shun, hola!- Kiui saludó animadamente a sus primos. –Hola a ti también, cabeza de chicle.- se burló mirando a la niña, que le sacó la lengua.

-¿No tenían que cuidar a sus hermanitos?- preguntó Kimi pasando un brazo por los hombros de Shimo.

-Sí, pero nuestros padres dijeron que podíamos traerlos también.-

-Oh, o sea que esto es una trampa para que actuemos de niñeras también, genial.- se quejó Hei, ganándose un puñetazo de la albina directo en el hombro.

-Si no te gusta puedes largarte, Hikisaki.- gruñó Kiui entre dientes, puesto que a él nunca le había agradado el de ojos dorados.

-No, gracias, ena… Kiui-kun.- se corrigió inmediatamente al ver la mirada de muerte del pequeño de ojos turquesas.

-¡Ja-ja! ¡Te da miedo un niñito!- se burló Kimi, de inmediato siendo pateada en la espinilla. -¡AY! ¡¿Tú no respetas a las chicas?!- chilló.

-No respeto a las idiotas. ¡Y menos a las que me llaman así!- pisoteó.

-Kiui no define género a la hora de golpear a alguien.- Shimo rió burlona, ignorando la mala mirada de su mejor amiga.

-Como sea, mejor vamos a jugar antes de que se haga más tarde.- dijo el pelinegro de ojos extravagantes a sus primos y amiga.

-Seh, mejor, aunque igual nuestros padres nos dejaron dormir aquí.- dijo el pelinegro de ojos mieles.

-Más bien mamá nos dejó, Shun, papá probablemente venga a buscarnos después de la cena.- corrigió el de cabellos anaranjados.

-Siempre eres un aguafiestas, Ruichi.- Shun bufó. –Además seguro que al final mamá lo distrae, siempre lo hace.- se encogió de hombros, despreocupado del asunto.

-Bueno, entonces solo vamos a jugar.- Kiui comenzó a dirigirse al patio.

-¡Espera!- la niña de pelo rosa lo frenó.

-¿Y ahora qué, Kelly?-

-¿No me vas a presentar a tus hermanos? Yo no los he conocido…-

-¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera!- denegó totalmente. –Si vamos con ellos ahora no nos dejaran en paz.- se quejó.

-Pero quiero conocerlos… Me has hablado mucho de ellos y…-

-¡Oh! ¡¿Estás hablando de nosotros?!- una animada e infantil vocecita llenó el recibidor donde estaban.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde estás?- Kelly miró en todas direcciones, pero no vio nada, o al menos no hasta que fijo su vista en una sección blanca de la pared de madera que parecía… ¿moverse?

-¿A qué nuestro dispositivo de camuflaje no es genial?- de repente lo que aparentemente era otra sección de pared cayó como cartón al suelo, porque realmente era cartón, y detrás se revelaron dos pequeños, uno sonriendo y otro con cara de que quería largarse.

-¡Oh, son ustedes…!...- Kelly sonrió pero no pudo acabar la frase. -¿Cómo se llamaban?-

-Yo, querida novia de mi Onii-chan, soy el único e inigualable Hitsugaya Kyuu.- hizo una exagerada reverencia.

-¡Ella no es mi novia! Y en realidad ese es un apodo, sabes…- murmuró Kiui pensativo. –Su nombre completo es…-

-¡Onii-chan usa pijamas de animalitos lindos!- exclamó fuertemente Kyuu antes de que su hermano mayor pudiera terminar de hablar.

-¡¿Qué?!- enrojeció. -¡No es cierto!- miró nervioso a Kelly, que estaba haciendo lo posible por callar sus risitas.

-Y tengo más cosas que podría decir, ya saben…- amenazó tanto a su hermano como a su hermana, que hasta el momento había estado observando en silencio con sus amigos.

-Pff… tanto lío por su nombre completo…- Shimo rodó los ojos, aunque igual se veía nerviosa.

-Tú preséntate también.- Kyuu se volteó hacia el otro gemelo, haciendo movimientos raros con las manos.

-Hitsugaya Teishi.- Teishi dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza hacia Kelly.

-Aww, que lindos… Y vaya, no se parecen en nada.- rió la peli-rosa, haciendo referencia a como Kyuu tenía el cabello blanco, ojos turquesas y piel tostada, idéntico a su padre, aunque su mirada recordaba más que nada a su mamá y su cabello era completamente lacio como el de ella algo largo para un chico, mientras que Teishi tenía los ojos y el cabello negro y la piel blanca de su madre, aunque su mirada y su peinado crispado recordaban a su papá, aunque él, a diferencia del otro gemelo, no tenía ni un solo cabello en la frente.

-Sip, ni en apariencia ni en personalidad.- acotó Shimo. –Aunque a pesar de eso rara vez los vas a encontrar separados.- rió.

-Bien…- Kyuu juntó las manos. -¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros? ¿Ver películas o jugar futbol?- preguntó inocentemente.

-¡Jugar futbol!/ ¡Ver películas!- exclamaron Shimo y Kiui respectivamente apuntando al otro.

-Oh, tantas opciones…- Kyuu se llevó una mano a la barbilla. -¿Tú qué dices, Teishi-kun?- inquirió al de ojos oscuros.

-¿Podemos ir a dormir?...- musitó sin mucho interés.

-¡Jo, jo! ¡Que gracioso, Teishi-kun!- Kyuu se rió algo demasiado exageradamente. –Ya, en serio. ¡¿Por qué no hacemos las dos cosas?! Así ninguno de las partes se sentirá menospreciada…- se llevó una mano a la frente con teatralidad.

-Tú pasas demasiado tiempo con el abuelo Isshin.- se quejó Kiui.

-Ahora, la pregunta es, ¿con cuál pasamos un tiempo primero?- meditó el más pequeño de ojos turquesas.

-¿Qué tal con la cama?- insistió Teishi, mirando fijamente a la boca de su hermano, expectante por su respuesta.

-¡Sigues contando chistes, Teishi-kun, me matas de la risa!- no lo tomó en serio en lo absoluto.

-¿Por qué no vienen primero con nosotros?- sugirió Kelly, siendo de inmediato fulminada con la mirada por Kiui y Shun, mientras que Ruichi se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente.

-¡Excelente idea, excelente!- Kyuu brincó sumamente emocionado con la idea. -¡Entonces primero con Onii-chan!- tomó a Teishi de la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta el patio sin que mencionara una sola queja pero tampoco viéndose contento.

-Gracias, Kelly, en el problema que nos has metido…- masculló entre dientes Shun.

-¡Y del problema que nos has salvado a nosotros!- Kimi rió tomando a Shimo y Hei de la muñeca y arrastrándolos a la sala para comenzar a ver sus películas.

-Oh, no pueden ser tan malos…- Kelly le restó importancia. –Solo son niñitos.-

-¡Te tragaras tus palabras!- Shun pisoteó molesto hacia el patio, con Ruichi siguiéndolo sin dejar de suspirar ni por un momento.

-Oye, Kiui, antes me habías dicho que tu hermano tiene un problema.- dijo Kelly en voz baja mientras se dirigían al patio lentamente. –Pero yo a los dos los vi muy saludables.- comentó tratando de no sonar muy entrometida, pero realmente le daba curiosidad, le parecían niñitos muy energéticos, incluso aunque Teishi lo hacía con desgano.

-Eh, sí… Aunque ya no es un problema muy visible desde que aprendió a dominarlo…- la peli-rosa frunció el ceño, esperando a que se explique. –Es Teishi, se quedó sordo a los tres años.- hizo una mueca de tristeza y Kelly se sorprendió. –Tenía intolerancia a los sonidos desde antes de eso, no los soportaba, sufría mucho de muy pequeño y los doctores dijeron que como método de "auto-defensa" o algo así, perdió por completo la audición, aparentemente podría recuperarla en cualquier momento, pero probablemente eso haría que vuelva su intolerancia o no, no se sabe y lleva tres años así.- suspiró. –Por eso mamá y papá lo sobreprotegen mucho y Kyuu no se le despega.-

-Oh… pero… parecía… entender todo y...- se calló a sí misma, recordando las señas raras que Kyuu le hacía. –Ah, ya… se lo decían por lenguaje de signos, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, eso y también recientemente está dominando la lectura de labios.- sonrió orgulloso. –Pero no se los menciones, a Teishi no le gusta que lo menosprecien por eso, o bueno, a Kyuu no le gusta, él te haría la vida imposible.- rió entre dientes. –Lo que a Teishi no le gusta es que le tengan lastima.- advirtió.

-Ok, entiendo, haré como que ni lo sé.- sonrió comprensivamente, a lo que Kiui se le quedó mirando un rato antes de sonreírle igual.

Llegaron al patio que era una extensión de césped verde bastante amplia perfecto para un partido de futbol y se decidieron a jugar.

-Muy bien, yo y mis hermanos somos un equipo y ustedes son otro.- dividió el Hitsugaya mayor rápidamente.

-¿Eh? ¿No es muy injusto?- Shun se frotó la nuca. –Quiero decir, sabemos que tú Kiui eres bueno, pero tus hermanitos tienen seis años, ya sabes…- señaló como si pudiera haberlo olvidado o más bien como si estuviera loco.

-Créeme, ellos estarán bien. No dudes de la habilidad futbolística de alguien criado por mi madre.- se rió.

-Sé que son demonios pero… te ganaremos muy fácil.- se burló Shun.

-¿Sí? ¿Entonces quisieras… apostar?- retó.

-¡Bien, si tú pierdes besaras a Kelly!- lo apuntó desafiante.

-¿Qué?- ambos aludidos se ruborizaron. -¡B-bien, pues tu besaras a Kimi!-

-¿E-estás loco? ¡Ella es como casi diez años mayor!-

-¿Tienes miedo?-

-¡Claro que no, empecemos! ¡Ruichi, al arco! ¡Kelly tú conmigo!- mandó posiciones.

-Oye, tú eres el menor de nosotros…- se quejó la peli-rosa.

-¡Solo hazlo!-

-Teishi, ¿quieres atajar?- el de ojos oscuros se encogió de hombros ante las palabras de su hermano y se dirigió a la portería. –Kyuu, da tu mejor esfuerzo… y sin trampas, por todos los cielos…- gimió al ver su sonrisilla tan angelical que era diabólica.

-Tu desconfianza me hiere…- se llevó una mano al pecho.

-Sip, pasas demasiado tiempo con el abuelo.- negó con la cabeza despeinándole el cabello.

El partido pronto comenzó y Kelly rápidamente entendió lo que dijo Shun acerca de que se iba a tragar sus palabras porque… ¡esos pequeños ciertamente no parecían niñitos! ¡Y eran muy malos!

Kyuu jugaba sucio, el pequeño tacleaba y te llegaba por la derecha, y por la izquierda, y por arriba y por abajo, y hasta por entre las piernas o sobre los hombros, ¡parecía un pequeño tornado hiperactivo! Lo peor es que siempre que les robaba el balón se burlaba y les sacaba la lengua. Teishi no era mucho mejor, ¡simplemente porque atajaba todo! La única manera de meterle un gol era tirándole entre la pequeña altura que había entre hasta donde llegaba a saltar y el largo que le determinaron a la portería, y aunque Kelly tenía buena puntería, el único que lograba pasar la defensa letal de Kiui y Kyuu hasta el punto donde podrían apuntar bien era Shun, y él tenía pésima puntería.

Ruichi era buen arquero pero Kiui tiraba muy fuerte y Kyuu salía de la nada, por lo que al final del partido se cansó y las cosas terminaron siete a tres a favor del equipo de los hermanos Hitsugaya.

-Malditos diablillos…- Shun estaba que se jalaba de los cabellos. -¡Es tu culpa, Kelly! ¡Ahora tendré que besar a Kimi!-

-¡Tú apostaste mi beso en primer lugar!- reclamó.

-Saben, creo que al final no fue mala idea que jugaran conmigo.- Kiui alborotó los cabellos de sus dos hermanitos.

-¡Ahora película!- Kyuu brincó emocionado.

-Yo quiero dormir…- siguió diciendo Teishi.

-¡Eres muy gracioso, Teishi-kun! ¡Ahora vamos!- lo jaló dentro de la casa.

-Creo que también quiero ver una película, antes de que papá venga por mí.- Kelly siguió a los pequeños.

-Sí, nosotros también deberíamos ver una película… para que alguien cumpla su apuesta…- Shun tragó saliva ante la sonrisa burlona de su primo. Cuando llegaron a donde los adolescentes estaban viendo películas, sin embargo, la sonrisa de Kiui se desvaneció al ver la mano de Hei en el hombro de su hermana. -¡Oye, tú! ¡Quítale las manos de encima!- gruñó pisoteando sin darse cuenta como Shun se escabullía disimuladamente.

Hei, quien ya sabía que aunque Kiui fuera mucho menor podía pegarle donde le dolía o aun peor, decirle a su padre, decidió sabiamente retirar su mano de vuelta a su regazo.

Afortunadamente, la película que los mayores habían estado viendo terminó pronto y Shimo accedió a poner luego una más familiar del gusto de todos, y también pedir algunas pizzas.

Todos comieron animadamente hasta que llegó el padre de Kelly para llevársela.

-Oww, es una lástima.- ella se despidió tristemente de todos, dejando a los gemelos al final. -¡Me encanto conocerlos!- les sobó cariñosamente la cabeza.

-Nos encantó conocerte también, novia de Onii-chan.-

-¡Que no es mi novia!- se quejó Kiui por milésima vez.

-Esperamos verte pronto de nuevo.- Kyuu le sonrió, siempre hablando por los dos.

-Yo esperó pronto saber tu nombre completo.- eso borró la sonrisa del albino.

-¡Moriré antes de decirlo! ¡MORIRÉ!- gritó lanzándose de cara contra el sofá.

-Adiós, Kelly-san.- murmuró en voz baja Teishi.

-¡Adiós, cuídate!- sin más dio un último adiós general y se fue fuera a donde su padre la esperaba en el auto siendo escoltada por Kiui.

Poco después de que ella se marchara, a la casa llegaron sus tíos Ichigo y Rukia, discutiendo como siempre, para retirar a sus hijos.

-Te dije que no nos habían dejado quedarnos a dormir.- Ruichi sonrió suavemente antes de ir con sus padres.

-Sí, lo que sea…- Shun estaba por seguirlo cuando de repente Kiui lo tomó por los hombros, jalándolo hasta que estuvo a dos pasos de Kimi, que lo miró curiosa con sus ojos verdes.

-¡La apuesta, Shun, la apuesta!- le recordó con maldad.

-¡L-lo que sea!- a la velocidad del rayo, plantó un rápido beso en el mentón de Kimi antes de correr hasta sus padres, que hicieron caso omiso de todo por seguir atrapados en su discusión y se retiraron sin dejar de pelear ni por un segundo.

-¡Ja! ¡Kimi tiene un novio en la primaria!- se burló Hei, recibiendo un codazo tanto de Shimo como de la aludida.

-¡Cállate, eso fue tierno!- dijeron ambas a la defensiva.

Pronto, Kimi y Hei tuvieron que irse, más porque Kiui prácticamente echó a Hei y él tenía que llevar a Kimi a casa. Por lo que de nuevo solo quedaron los cuatro hermanos Hitsugaya… o al menos, tres conscientes, porque hace rato que Teishi había caído dormido completamente desganado.

-Este niño no será tan hiperactivo como Kyuu pero sí que se cansa más rápido.- se quejó Kiui al tener que ser el responsable de acostar al más pequeño.

-¡Yo aún tengo mucha energía, mucha!- el pequeño albino reboto en su lugar, pero luego un bostezo lo delató.

-Ay, aja, ya ve a la cama niño.- rió Shimo tomándolo en brazos y acostándolo.

-¡Se aprovechan de ser… mayores!- bostezó en medio de su frase. –Algún día… dominare… el m… mundo…- murmuró somnolientamente antes de poco a poco ir cerrando los ojos y caer en la inconsciencia.

Kiui aparentemente se vio contagiado por los constantes bostezos de su hermanito y también bostezo, contagiando a Shimo, que se frotó los ojos con cansancio.

-¿Deberíamos esperar a mamá y a papá para que nos feliciten por nuestro gran trabajo como niñeros o irnos a dormir de una vez?- se pasó una mano por el pelo y se rascó un ojo con cansancio.

-Esperarlos no es buena idea. Créeme, se tardaran.- rodó los ojos con un pequeño rubor. –Padres hormonados…-

-¿Dijiste algo, Shimo-nee?-

-No, nada.- sonrió negando con la cabeza. –Vamos, a dormir.- le dio un abrazo y comenzó a jalarlo fuera de la habitación de los gemelos.

-¡Oye, suéltame! Puedo caminar solo…- se quejó tratando de librarse pero estaba demasiado cansado para eso.

-Hoy fue un día muy divertido pero ya llegó a su fin.- arrastrando a Kiui a su habitación para luego dirigirse a la suya propia, Shimo dio oficialmente por terminada su noche sin supervisión adulta.

Fin.

Ahh... finalmente presente a mis gemelitos HitsuKarin :3

Espero esto les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite!

CELESTE kaomy fuera!


End file.
